1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to funeral biers with exchangeable pictures and illumination devices and more particularly pertains to providing an exchangeable picture on the front wall of a funeral bier with an illumination device thereabove and other features for extended utility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of funeral biers is known in the prior art. More specifically, funeral biers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a casket are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of funeral biers. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 257,183 to Bruce discloses a casket bier.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,267 to Kronas discloses a positional adjustment device for casket beds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,947 to Acton discloses a casket and casket support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,285 to Sparling discloses a carrying device for a generally rectilinear article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,354 to Behrendt discloses a casket carrier.
In this respect, funeral biers with exchangeable pictures and illumination devices according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an exchangeable picture on the front wall of a funeral bier with an illumination device thereabove and other features for extended utility.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved funeral biers with exchangeable pictures and illumination devices which can be used for providing an exchangeable picture on the front wall of a funeral bier with an illumination device thereabove and other features for extended utility. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.